The present invention relates to measuring devices and, more particularly, to a granule measurement apparatus.
Various types of food and ingredients come in the form of granules and are stored in a container for use. To use them, it is required to extract a measured portion from a storage container and dispense this portion. This requires several tasks including locating the appropriate measuring device, using it to extract the portion and transferring it to the target. Each of these tasks take time and often require repeating, resulting in wasted time and unwanted messes.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved granule measurement apparatus.